tdrp_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott
A contestant on Total Drama The Next Generation. He is on the Deadly Dogs Team. Season 2: Total Drama Action Scott was the main rival of Zoey, being one of the only people who knew she was evil. That was the case until he talked to her and admitted that he liked her, though as a friend and started giving her advice to stay in the game. Later, he started hitting on Zoey as he had devoloped feelings for her. When Zoey was eliminated, he told Zoey that it was Duncan that betrayed her. And after Zoey was eliminated, Scott's long lasting friendship with Duncan ended. Also, Alejandro seems to be the voice of his consciousness, because they formed an alliance and friendship before Al was eliminated. Scott is dating Zoey after calling her using Courtney's PDA, which he seems to be keeping because he took it right before Courtney was eliminated. Scott was later eliminated by Mike (aka Mal) due to making fun of him. Despite that, Scott rooted for Mike in the finale. In the TDA Special Scott made it into season 3 and won the challenge, giving him an immunity idol and $10,000 Season 3: Total Drama World Tour Scott was introduced, still being Zoey's love interest and still with a dislike toward Duncan. He was sad when Zoey was eliminated. When he notices Gwen and Zeke starting to date, he quickly sets up an alliance with most of his team to get rid of Gwen, which he accomplishes. He also tells Heather that even though he doesn't trust her, he likes Bridgette, because she reminds him of Zoey. When Zoey returned he was happy, but was also sad because she wasn't put on the Peeps team. In Egyptian Ego, Scott was being nice to Zoey, and everyone thought he was throwing challenges when he wasn't, and later rigged the votes for Heather to be eliminated. He has made it to the finale with Dawn. Trivia *In Scott's second confessional of Season 2, he states he's on a team of losers besides Duncan, Alejandro and Courtney, though with him having said this, Alejandro and Courtney were both eliminated before the merge, but Duncan made it past Scott *Scott was indirectly responsible for Zoey's elimination, being the person who orginally told Duncan to not trust her *Despite being an antagonist, he seems to be able to get on the good side of many of his teammatesin Total Drama Action, such as Heather, Trent, Gwen, Alejandro and Duncan (before Zoey's elimination) *Despite being a friend of Alejandro, the Alejandro that is his consciousness seems to fight with Scott alot, mainly when talking about Zoey *Scott is the only contestant so far to have an instant disliking to another contestant for seemingly no reason, the contestant being Noah *Scott is the first contestant to win money on the show even though he didn't make it to the finale, as he did in the TDA special *''Though he later did in TDWT'' Category:Characters Category:Deadly Dogs Category:Popular Peeps Category:Killer Super Villains